


Сладкое безумие снежного ноября

by Veron_Midori



Category: Basuke, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так просто нужно. Без лишних слов. Просто чувствовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладкое безумие снежного ноября

Двадцать первого ноября выдался солнечным снежным днём.

В такую снежную погоду выходного дня больше всего хочется уединиться дома с любимым человеком, забыть обо всех проблемах, не вылезать из постели под тёплыми одеялами, пить гранатовый сок или горячий кофе с корицей, говорить обо всём на свете или ни о чём вовсе, слушать тишину или любимую музыку, наслаждаться спокойствием и уютом домашнего очага. 

Один прекрасный день из календаря счастья. 

Мидорима и Такао валяются на постели, среди мягких подушек. Тёплый разноцветный плед почти что скинут с широкой двуспальной кровати. Лучи дневного солнца проникают в спальню через щели между шторами, отчего белоснежные простыни меняют цвет на кремовый. Из гостиной изредка доносятся звуки входящих сообщений на телефон Казунари, что он оставил в одном из кресел, и это, пожалуй, единственный источник шума в эти минуты. Даже слышно размеренное дыхание Такао и чуть сбитое – Мидоримы.

Казунари в домашних шортах, в своей любимой майке с цитатой Джона Максвелла, с ещё влажными волосами после душа. Лежит на животе, болтая ногами и совершенно не давая Мидориме сосредоточиться на чтении – да и не до этого сейчас вовсе – когда он так близко, опаляя дыханием, заглядывая в раскрытую книгу, скользя взглядом по страницам. Нахмурил брови, прикусил губу. Сосредоточен. А Мидориме хочется прикоснуться губами к складке меж его бровей, попробовать на вкус его губы, наверняка сладкие после леденцов, и весь смысл прочитанного тонет в чёрной дыре, когда он неосознанно отводит взгляд к лицу Казунари, чувствуя в груди приятное тепло, сосредоточенное под сердцем. 

Они сейчас рядом, на расстоянии нескольких миллиметров, одного касания кожа к коже, одного желанного поцелуя. 

И так уютно сейчас в эти минуты - вот так лежать, когда никуда не нужно спешить, бежать. Когда хочется смаковать каждую минуту заслуженного выходного, каждое мгновение самого-самого важного дня в жизни Шинтаро. Дня, подарившего ему такого любимого человека. Безумно нужного. 

Как он жил раньше, до него, не осознавая этого вовсе?.. 

\- Шин-чан, теперь мы с тобой одногодки, - Казунари ловит на себе частые взгляды Мидоримы, устраивается у него на груди, и солнечно улыбается, забирая книгу из его рук, откладывая печатное издание Мураками куда-то в сторону. - Наверное, здорово перестать чувствовать себя таким старым?

Вглядываясь в ухмыляющееся лицо Такао, Шинтаро тут же отвешивает ему щелбан. Тот недовольно сопит, скорее наиграно, как и этот щелбан, впрочем. Как и все едкие шуточки, коими в каждый удобный случай одаривает его Казунари. 

\- Какой ты жестокий, Шин-чан, - Казунари потирает ушибленный лоб и тут же округляет глаза в удивлении. - Неужели это последствия твоего восемнадцатилетия? 

\- И это говорит тот парень, что скинул меня в бассейн, - отвечает Мидорима, смотря в смеющиеся глаза Казунари, выдающие его с головой.

\- Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, - брюнет хихикает, медленно наклоняется вперёд, к его лицу, почти упираясь лбом в лоб наиграно недовольного парня, его глаза – серо-голубые с весёлыми искорками в радужке, смотрят ему в лицо, - такой охренительный я, да ещё и без рубашки…

\- Как сцена из какого-то глупого фильма, вот что.

\- Ох, только не говори, что ты не любишь такие фильмы, Шин-чан. Глупые. И романтичные.

Мидорима смотрит в его улыбающееся лицо и думает, что в такие вот минуты ему всегда хочется целовать Такао, вместо того, чтобы спорить, а потому он обхватил улыбающееся лицо Казунари и приподнял его голову, сминая нежные смеющиеся губы своим ртом. Раскалённая патока тут же обволокла горло, тягучей сладостью добираясь до его сердца.

Точно сходящего с ума в эти минуты. 

Пылающего.

Так сильно стучащего в груди. И Мидорима чувствует. Так ярко и горячо чувствует.

Его вкус. Пряный вишнёвый вкус Такао. Его мягкие губы, горячий рот, улыбка, растекающаяся сладостью. Податливое тело, знакомое вплоть до каждого миллиметра прижимающегося к нему в эти минуты. 

Казунари сейчас такой родной, единственный, такой нужный. Потрясающий. Нереальный. Охрененный. Его прикосновения – отвечающего языка и холодных пальцев – рассылают по телу волны опьяняющего жара. 

И голова идёт кругом.

Опьяняет не хуже виски, заботливо вручённое совершеннолетним Мияджи Казунари и дожидающегося своего часа на столе в гостиной. В гостиной, где широкое окно открыто настежь, и хлопья осеннего снега наметает холодный морской ветер на пушистый ковёр. 

Ноябрь-не-ноябрь. 

Полный снежного безумия, накрывшего каменный Токио, первых заморозок, приближающегося зимнего настроения и предвкушения рождественских чудес. Когда так стремительно летит время. 

Им уже по восемнадцать, и Мидориме не верится. 

Ещё вчера он, казалось бы, сходил с ума от своих неправильных чувств к шумному надоедливому распасовщику. К непонятному и манящему, до ярких кругов перед глазами и потерянных нервных клеток. 

Ещё вчера был холодный бесснежный январь и спокойная жизнь, распланированная до каждой минуты, – всё по плану, размеренно, ничего лишнего. 

Казалось бы, ещё вчера Мидорима был сам по себе, не нуждающийся ни в ком, независимый ни от кого и так было… проще? 

Два года назад, в тот безумный, но чертовски правильный вечер он понял – нет, так совсем не проще. Ни черта не проще.

Два года назад этот шумный жизнерадостный парень смог расколоть его маску и в его жизни их стало двое. В его жизни появилось, поначалу странное, но такое нужное и светлое – « _мы_ ». 

\- Знаешь, Шин-чан, - Казунари отрывается от его губ, дышит сбито, лукаво улыбаясь, - ещё немного и мы сможем открыто распивать алкоголь, ходить по клубам, очаровывать…

\- Тебя это никогда не останавливало, ты знаешь? 

\- Хэй, не правда.

Мидорима вопросительно поднял бровь, посмотрев на Такао, который тут же виновато рассмеялся:

\- Не припомню такого, Шин-чан.

\- Да? А кто выжрал бутылку виски на дне рождения Мияджи неделю назад? 

\- Это потому что ты совсем не помогал мне, вот что, - передразнил Казунари, недовольно уткнувшись ему в живот. 

\- Кто-то же должен был отвести тебя домой, такого пьяного и шумного…

\- Совсем чуть-чуть, - перебивает Такао, поднимая взгляд к его лицу, и выдыхает, одним движением ловких пальцев снимая с Мидоримы очки. Парень несколько раз моргает, привыкая к чуть расплывчатой картине перед глазами, а Казунари улыбается, близко-близко, его тёплое дыхание скользит по щекам Мидоримы. И хочется раствориться в этом ощущении и ни о чём не думать, совершенно. Ни о чём. 

\- Ты должен следить за своим здоровьем, вот что, - немного хрипло.

\- Но сегодня ведь можно, да, Шин-чан? 

Казунари смотрит на Шинтаро так, что ноет в груди, горячо и надсадно ноет, а губы растягиваются в улыбке, которую тут же накрывают его губы, горячие, желанные, и это, чёрт возьми, сейчас что ни на есть то самое чудо, что ему так нужно. 

\- Сегодня? Сегодня можно всё, - выдыхает он в поцелуй. 

И не хочется думать.

Ни о чём.

Потому что сейчас ничего не важно.

Ни предстоящие экзамены, ни сложный выбор университета из множества предложенных, ни остывающий ужин, завезённый курьером час назад, ни мобильный, что, кажется, вот-вот взорвётся от поздравлений и звонков друзей Казунари, кохаев, приятелей. Ни то, что уже почти вечер, а они так никуда и не выбрались из квартиры, потерянные друг в друге.

Так легко - вот так просто взять и утонуть. В зелёном море любимых глаз и улыбке – _только-для-него-одного-улыбке_.

Ни черта не думать бы. Но вот смотришь на него, такого родного, и понимаешь, что невозможно не думать. Совершенно. Потому что сейчас в твоей груди бушующий горящий ураган из чувств и желания. Когда ты ощущаешь это всё сразу за одно мгновение.

_Если это не любовь, то, чёрт возьми, что это тогда?_

Такао не знает точной формулировки всему, что творится с ними. Просто сейчас это охренеть как. Очень. Слишком хорошо. И от счастья хочется кричать во весь голос, высунуться в окно, чтобы весь мир, каждый человек в нём услышал о твоих чувствах, слова, переполняющие тебя изнутри. 

Их никак не удержать, не спрятать, а они в тебе, _вот здесь_ , под сердцем или даже во всём теле, в каждой клеточке, крошечном атоме, на губах, которые хочется сминать и чувствовать тепло друг друга до ярких бенгальских огней перед глазами, а всему этому в солнечном ритме стаккато аккомпанирует сердце. Сходящее с ума и кричащее о любви.

И ты падаешь. Со свистом в ушах. Теряя всякое равновесие и ощущение времени.

Или летишь? 

Сердце гремит в горле так, что заглушает все посторонние звуки. Казунари на мгновение отрывается от губ Шинтаро и смотрит на его раскрасневшееся лицо, глаза – малахитовая буря из-под длинных ресниц, на его скулы, его влажные губы, складывающиеся в улыбку, и Такао хочется, чтобы всё вокруг замерло. 

Красивый.

Он слишком красивый. 

_Мой_.

Казунари постарался впитать в себя это выражение лица. Полное желания до растекающегося сердца. Невозможности от переполняющихся чувств – _куда ещё сильнее_ – до боли между рёбрами. Желание почувствовать друг друга до тлеющих углей под кожей.

_Мидорима, ты нужен мне. Ты мне очень нужен._

И так правильно.

Казунари невольно вспоминает, что ещё какие-то два года назад он молил всех богов, каких знал, чтобы это прекратилось. Когда он не мог разобраться в себе, что происходило с ним, почему ему так остро хотелось ловить на себе каждый взгляд бывшего игрока поколения чудес, так глубоко и надолго. Когда ему хотелось выпустить из себя это чувство на волю в первое время, попытаться вычеркнуть из своего сердца, сделать хоть что-то, пока он ещё мог справиться с этим безумием. А потом…

 

_«Я, блять, с ума по тебе схожу»._

Верно, тогда он сломался, не в силах сдерживать в себе то, что выворачивало наизнанку, дробило рёбра - тёплое, горячее, невыносимое, что-то замкнутое и подкожное. Обжигающие мысли, до зуда кожи, требующей прикосновений. _Его_ прикосновений. Ближе. Ещё ближе. Соприкасаясь кожа к коже. К его губам – осторожно и медленно. К губам, которые хотелось смять своим ртом и утонуть в ощущении, охренительном, таком правильном… утонуть. 

Ощущая под собой новое дно. И новое. И новое…

В тот вечер, после тренировки, Такао хотел умереть, почти сразу же. Убежать от самого себя и того, что он делал. Сжаться… исчезнуть из этой вселенной. Но представляя, как он всё разрушил бы и вернулся в то время, когда этого чудака из поколения чудес ещё не было в его жизни, когда его Шин-чана просто бы не существовало, в его груди отзывалось той самой болью – ещё сильнее, чем боль физическая или боль от поражения в решающей игре. 

И тогда он открылся.

_Ты такой глупый, Шин-чан. Ты же понимаешь, что чувствуешь то же самое, ты тоже этого хочешь._

_Я так хочу тебя._

В конце первого класса старшей школы Казунари думал о нём почти всё своё время. Все его мысли – о Мидориме. Просто все. Он почти не отрывал от него глаз. Думал о нём, постоянно. Может, переставал только когда получал по голове от Мияджи, но проходило каких-то несколько минут, и мысли, - _я не могу не смотреть на тебя, не могу не дышать тобой, не могу отойти от тебя ни на шаг_ , - мысли о нём снова заполоняли его сознание.

Запах Мидоримы кружил голову. Лёгкий, его хотелось куда больше, сильнее. Вдохнуть в себя и оставить внутри. Только вдыхать и не выдыхать, пока не разорвутся лёгкие.

Его трёхочковые.

Его голос.

Его имя.

Верно, он много раз просыпался с его именем на губах. Потный, возбуждённый, с колотящимся где-то в животе сердцем. 

Ему снился он. Почти всегда _он_.

Неизменно прекрасный, другой - потеплевший, изменившийся, ставший намного ближе и… понятнее. 

Ещё желаннее.

Он снился ему таким горячим, податливым, таким охуенным. Выгибающийся под его прикосновениями. А он зарывался в его волосы непослушными от волнения пальцами, целовал его шею, плечи - белоснежные и сильные, словно распахнувшиеся крылья прекрасной птицы. Оставляя следы. Яркие кричащие пятна. 

_Он мой, слышите? Мой. Только мой._

И Мидорима почти что стонал от его прикосновений, то, как он трогал его _там_. И слышал своё имя. 

Его имя. Так сладко.

_Казунари._

И каждый раз просыпаясь, Такао чуть не скулил от разочарования. Так, что сцеплял зубы и что есть силы жмурил глаза, прижимая влажные ладони к лицу. Думая о том, как прогнать то сладкое видение.

_Нет, не уходи, не нужно. Останься во мне ещё немного._

_Я хочу видеть тебя такого по ту сторону моих глаз хотя бы во сне._

Но он опять слышал своё имя, произнесённое его хриплым задыхающимся от возбуждения голосом, и рука сама скользила к животу. Медленно оттягивала резинку трусов, проникая внутрь, обхватывая пальцами напряжённый до боли член, чувствуя, как горячая волна прокатывается по позвоночнику.

Ладонь начинает двигаться. Вверх, вниз. Дрожь бежит по коже сотнями острых иголочек, приносящими какое-то мазохистское наслаждение.

_Ещё раз. Вот так. Мне это нужно. Очень нужно._

И он снова слышит своё имя, произнесённое им. Так интимно, так близко, до одури сексуально.

_Казунари._

Чёрт, блять, чёрт.

Спина выгибается, и Такао, почти скуля, упирается одной ногой в матрас, другой не переставая двигать в непрерывном темпе. Медленно. В попытке растянуть каждую секунду удовольствия. Постепенно ускоряясь, перекатывая на языке вкус его кожи.

Ему казалось, что он всё ещё ощущал этот вкус на своих солёных искусанных губах.

Он так ненавидит это. Боже. _Ему так нравится это._

Ещё.

_Казунари._

Его голос растекается в груди, пальцы движутся всё быстрее, резче. Он теряется в собственном сбитом дыхании. Зажмуренные глаза. Напряженная шея и раскалённые жилы.

Сильнее. Чувствовать его. Не терять это ощущение. Не выпускать из пальцев сон – такой яркий и реальный. Невыносимо желанный. Ему хочется почувствовать его. Тонуть в ощущении своих пальцев на члене – горячем до помутнения рассудка, до ослепительных вспышек перед глазами.

Ему кажется, что он кипит в раскалённой лаве, и так страшно, что это навсегда. Что он будет чувствовать это вечно.

Безысходное. Саморазрушающее. _Не взаимное._

Глубоко под кожей и по ту сторону закрытых серых глаз.

\- Шин-чан, - его имя, оно просто необходимо сейчас. Задыхающимся голосом, хриплым, надрывным.

Желание чувствовать его губы сравнимо с агонией умирающего.

Казунари вжимается затылком в сырую от пота подушку, чувствуя, как мокрая ткань липнет к лопаткам. Сердце заходится в стремительном беге, а под веками вспыхивает его лицо.

Зелёная чёлка, падающая на закрытые от удовольствия глаза, широко открытый рот, влажный язык и его имя. Задыхаясь стоном.

_Казунари._

Чёрт. 

Ещё, ещё, ещё…

До полного падения, на самое дно его собственного безумия.

Новое дно. И новое. И новое…

В сладкую вязкую темноту.

Ему так хотелось слышать его голос – _так необходимо, охуеть как необходимо, он с ума сходил_ – в голове звон, а внутри уже дрожит бесконтрольное, удушающее удовольствие, закручивающееся в паху. Вырывающееся рваным стоном в левую ладонь вместе с первым спазмом, скрутившим нутро и выгнувшим спину.

Продолжая двигать рукой, сильнее, ещё сильнее, резко вжимаясь в подушку затылком, ощущая эти чертовски неправильные, но такие нужные судорожные содрогания, от которых моментально пересыхает горло. 

Никто не должен услышать. Тише. Ещё тише. 

Стон получается еле слышным. Бессильным. От ощущения собственной быстро остывающей спермы на животе сводит зубы.

_Всё. Это всё._

Казунари лежал на смятой постели и вяло перебирал мысли о том, что нет ничего хуже той пустоты, остающейся после того, как ты кончил себе в кулак, думая о том, к кому никогда не сможешь прикоснуться.

Никогда не сможешь прикоснуться к нему так, как ты об этом с ума сходишь.

Он лежал, всасывая в лёгкие раскалённый воздух, а перед глазами постепенно уплывал _его_ образ. Тонул в невыносимо ярких лучах рассветного солнца под закрытыми веками. Уплывал из сна, доводящего до пустоты, что он так ненавидел.

И Казунари сломался. 

Сломался через несколько недель, просто не мог больше держать это в себе. Терпеть, теряться в ощущениях, в своих чувствах к тому, кто каждый день был рядом с ним. Невыносимо близко. А притворяться было выше его сил. Потому что их просто не было.

_Не отталкивай, пожалуйста, не сейчас._

Не было сил просто сказать себе: хватит, ты же видишь, что он никогда не примет твоих чувств. Тебе никогда не перешагнуть эту черту и не подобраться к его гордому сердцу.

Казунари рушился от этих мыслей, день за днём, словно карточный домик, пока…

_«Потому что я люблю тебя, Шин-чан»._

…он наконец не сказал это вслух. Открыл свою душу, изнывающую по этому охрененному засранцу. 

И сам того от себя не ожидая, Мидорима открылся сам, позволил, впустил его в своё сердце.

В свою жизнь.

Они до последнего сопротивлялись своим чувствам, лгали друг другу, чтобы в конце их долгих душевных терзаний, наконец, раскрыть их.

И остаться так навсегда. До этого прекрасного снежного дня – самого-самого важного. Дня, подарившего этому миру необъятно любимого человека для Мидоримы Шинтаро. Его.

Такао Казунари.

И пусть весь мир катится к чёрту.

 

«Если ты не хочешь говорить правду, то солги мне, Шин-чан. Знаешь такую игру, где нужно говорить то, что ты думаешь, но только отрицая это? Лгать, проще говоря, чтобы другой игрок поверил тебе».

_Как мне заставить тебя признать свои чувства ко мне, Шин-чан?_

«Какая глупая игра, вот что».

«Так ты согласен, Шин-чан?»

_Пожалуйста, дай мне хотя бы один шанс. Один чёртов…_

«Я… я не против».

_...шанс._

«Я совершенно не хочу прикасаться к тебе, вот что».

_Господи._

«У меня и в мыслях нет поцеловать тебя, Шин-чан».

_Я так хочу целовать тебя, каждую секунду, каждый раз, как только вижу твои охрененно манящие губы._

«Я никогда не думаю о тебе».

_Как мне перестать просыпаться с мыслями о тебе?_

«Я не хочу тебя, никогда не хотел».

_Ты такой глупый, Шин-чан. Ты же понимаешь, что чувствуешь то же самое, ты же тоже этого хочешь._

_Боже, я так хочу тебя._

«Я ненавижу твои прикосновения, вот что».

_Я хочу, чтобы ты касался меня. Вот так. Прикоснись ко мне._

«Теперь я, да? Я ни разу не дрочил на тебя, Шин-чан».

_Как мне избавиться от невыносимого желания к тебе? К твоему телу. К твоим губам. Как мне перестать хотеть тебя?_

«Я не люблю тебя, Шин-чан».

_Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя больше всего на свете._

«Я тебя тоже, Такао».

_Люблю…_

 

Казунари сбито дышит после поцелуев, смотрит на Мидориму своими распахнутыми глазами зимнего неба. Смотрит, так глубоко. Словно видит его сходящее с ума сердце, кричащее от любви.

\- Если мы сейчас никуда не пойдём, знай, я не отпущу тебя до завтрашнего утра, вот что, - горячо шепчет Мидорима в его шею, нависая над Казунари.

\- Какое заманчивое предложение, Шин-чан, - парень смеётся, а Мидорима жадно смотрит на его губы, блестящие и влажные, растянувшиеся в задорной улыбке. – К чёрту. Будь со мной сейчас.

Казунари обхватил его руками, притягивая Мидориму ближе. 

\- Это будет самым лучшим подарком из всех.

\- Твой телефон… - звук входящего – припев какой-то известной рок группы – настырно разрывал тишину в гостиной.

\- К чёрту.

Мидорима медленно касается горячими губами кончика носа Казунари. Тот забавно морщится.

\- Шин-чан, мне так холодно. Согреешь?

Хриплый голос, лукавая улыбка, в глазах какое-то пьяное желание, хотя они ещё даже не успели добраться до подарка Мияджи. Руки Казунари обхватывают сильнее, ближе, ещё ближе. 

Так просто нужно. Без лишних слов. 

Просто чувствовать.

Мидорима смотрит в его глаза, его широко распахнутые глаза. Почти голубые. Горячие. Наполненные те же самыми чувствами, что переполняют самого Шинтаро. Несущие в себе то самое – _чёрт-возьми-то-охренительно-самое_ – к чему так легко привыкнуть. 

Он смотрит в его яркие улыбающиеся глаза, в которых он так умело тонет.

Ещё один вдох и между ними не остаётся воздуха. Его просто нет – ни в спальне, ни во всей необъятной вселенной – лишь на его губах. А между ними электричество, почти искрящееся. Мидорима чувствует его каждой клеточкой своей кожи. 

\- Я хочу тебя.

И мир загорается. 

Голова идёт кругом, когда ты не понимаешь – падаешь или же летишь? 

Верно – к чёрту.

Мидорима чувствует, как прижимается к нему раскалённое, податливое тело Казунари. Как прохладные пальцы хватаются за затылок, ногтями впиваясь в кожу. И как его рот открывается, а горячий язык скользит по языку Шинтаро. 

_Как долго они будут сходить с ума, в своём бесконечном безумии, не способные насытиться друг другом?_

Рука Казунари зарылась в мягкие изумрудные волосы, _так-прекрасно-правильно_ , будто там ей и самое место. Всегда. Мидорима думает – что может быть правильнее движения этих пальцев? Таких горячих, притягивающих к себе.

\- Хочу… тебя… - сладким выдохом.

Мидорима проводит языком по его губам, раздвигая их, проникая внутрь, горячо, прижимая его всем своим телом. Словно они сейчас одно единое и неразрывно целое. 

Скользящее встречное движение – и оба стонут как помешанные.

Каждый раз – _каждый охренительный раз_ – как первый. 

Почему достаточно одного контакта ртов, одного столкновения языков, и они горят, превращаясь в уголь? Рассыпаются раскалённым пеплом, рвано дыша в губы друг друга.

Мидорима целует, надавливая на подбородок большим пальцем, а остальными обхватывая шею, впиваясь, притягивая ближе, чтобы почувствовать его ещё глубже. До самой души. Без возможности насытиться его вкусом до конца.

Пьянящий пряный вкус.

Желая распробовать то, что наполняет их обоих ослепительным светом.

Руки Казунари скользят по животу Мидоримы, сминая ткань рубашки, сжимая её в пальцах. Он почти рычит ему в рот, пытаясь задрать рубашку, чтобы получить доступ к ремню на брюках.

Желание. Желание чувствовать друг друга уничтожает самоконтроль, как жрущий бумагу огонь. С каждой секундой оно неумолимо нарастает в паху. Губы Казунари скользят по его шее, впиваясь, кусая, и перед глазами разрываются круги, такие же влажные, как касания его языка вперемешку с поцелуями и отчаянными укусами.

\- Надеюсь… надеюсь ты не хочешь больше играть в свою… дурацкую игру, - судорожными выдохами, что свой голос и не узнать вовсе, - и лгать мне, что… ох, не хочешь… чтобы я тебя трахнул.

Казунари смеётся ему в шею, не переставая опалять её влажными поцелуями.

\- Не буду, если ты сам этого не захочешь, - еле слышный шёпот, почти прямо на ухо, когда руки Мидоримы проникают ему под майку. Он чувствует его быстро дыхание воспалённой кожей шеи, возбуждённый до абсолютного края, как и он сам. Пальцы Казунари уже давно расстегнули пуговицы на его рубашке, судорожно впиваясь в раскалённую кожу напряжённого живота. 

Красивый.

Чертовски красивый.

Такао пожирает глазами его голое тело, выгибается, ловкими пальцами избавляясь от майки и отбрасывая её в сторону. И Мидорима думает, что он готов любоваться им вечно. Таким открытым. Пылающим. 

Чертовски _своим_.

\- Люблю тебя, - так близко, что смешивается дыхание. 

Почти в унисон. 

Так глубоко, что можно задохнуться от катастрофической нежности и желания. 

И это неимоверно, невыносимо, это невозможно. 

Казунари думает, что Мидорима, _его Шин-чан_ , так красив, так охуительно красив, когда смотрит своим обжигающим взглядом изумрудных глаз, без очков, смотрит, не отрываясь, сцеловывая капли пота с его лица, такой… такой…

\- С днём рождения, Казу.

Мидорима произносит это, проговаривая каждое слово и скользя ртом по рёбрам, обжигая бледную кожу, которая с каждым выдохом натягивается на чуть дрожащем теле. И Казунари замирает, чувствуя, как в груди плавится необъятная нежность.

 

Повторяет Мидорима, выдыхая каждое заветное слово горячим выдохом при поцелуе на его коже.

_Ты так нужен мне. Нужен. Так сильно нужен._

Мидорима поднимает голову, и Казунари ловит его дыхание, обнимая за шею, и вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, сказать что-нибудь неловкое и глупое, лишнее, мягко прижимается губами к его губам, лбом к лбу, замирая так, почти не дыша и растворяясь в ощущении.

Так просто нужно. Без лишних слов. 

_Просто чувствовать._

И не хочется думать.

Потому что сейчас, в этом прекрасном мгновении, ничего не важно, кроме биения сердца любимого человека, раздающееся в твоей груди, и вкуса его губ, что ты так любишь. Безумно. Больше всего на свете.

Такао улыбается, так широко улыбается и чувствует, что его собственное сердце в груди вот-вот разорвётся от переполняющего его счастья. 

\- Спасибо, - тёплое-тёплое слово, такое интимно-личное в эти минуты, отпечатавшееся на сердце. – Спасибо тебе, Шин-чан.

 

Двадцать первого ноября запомнится ему невероятно счастливым солнечно снежным днём. 

 

Когда больше всего на свете хочется уединиться дома с любимым человеком, бездельничать, позабыть обо всех проблемах, о делах, планах, тренировках, экзаменах, согревать друг друга под мягкими одеялами, пить горячий чай с вишнёвым вареньем, говорить обо всём на свете, слушать тишину или любимый голос человека, ближе которого в этой жизни для тебя просто не существует. Наслаждаться каждой минутой, проведённой вместе. 

Рядом. 

Так чертовски _правильно_.

И ты падаешь, сходя с ума от горячих прикосновений и вкуса любимых губ. Со свистом в ушах. Падаешь куда-то вниз, теряя всякое равновесие, ощущение времени, реальности в этом прекрасном дне из вашего собственного календаря счастья.

 

Или же _летишь_?


End file.
